Esta vez, no habrá mentiras
by Seripa-Kisachi
Summary: one shot - se situa despues de la pelicula TF Prime: Predacons Risign, se recomienda ver esta pelicula para entender. Megatron sigue el rastro de los destellos de luz que hace que se encuentre en un lugar a alguien inesperado


_**Esta vez, no habrá mentiras…**_

_One Shot_

Situado un poco después de los eventos ocurridos en Predacons Rising

Megatron iba caminando lentamente hundido en sus pensamientos cuando rayos de luces de colores surcaron los cielos, el solo se detuvo a mirar sorprendido, como esas luces se alejaban.

- _"El All Spark, entonces, Optimus_" pensó para sí mismo, empezó a correr y a buscar lugares altos para ver hacia a donde se dirigía esos destellos, logró encontrar un edificio aun en ruinas y logró tener una buena altura, ahí veía como partes de esas luces se dividían y se dirigían a un lugar no muy lejos de ahí, Megatron cambió a modo Jet y se dirigió al lugar, tenía una intuición, una gran intuición que no dejaría pasar.

Llegó al lugar, más distante de lo que él creía así que le tomó algunas horas terrestres, se transformó en el aire para aterrizar en modo robot, caminó lentamente hacia una gran entrada de manera sigilosa, no sabía lo que le espaba allí, conforme iba entrando, escuchaba ruidos, pequeños y tranquilos _-¿"hay bots, aquí?"_ pensaba para sí caminando muy cerca de las paredes, hasta que llego una puerta en donde las voces salían, se veía una luz brillante desde el oscuro pasillo, no lo pensó dos veces y entró al lugar.

- _por el All Spark..._

Su sorpresa fue mayor, ese lugar subterráneo era nada más y nada menos que un campo de cultivo, activado por las ráfagas de luz que él había visto, aun se encontraban algunas chispas esperando ser cultivadas, pero era testigo que algunos Sparks se las arreglaron para entrar en protoformas, ahí se encontraban un puñado de bots recién activado, así que tenían la apariencia de niños.

Estos notaron la entrada de Megatron, este retrocedió dos pasos esperando lo peor, pero, para su sorpresa fue recibido con alegría y griterío.

_- ¿Quién eres?, ¿Qué pasó?, ¿Dónde estamos?, ¿quieres jugar?, ¿mi designación cuál es?_

eran algunas de las preguntas que hacían las Protoformas mientras rodeaban a Megatron, este solo se quedaba de pie y los miraba, levantó su vista y un poco más alejado de las otras protoformas estaba El, Megatron no lo podía creer, en ese mismo lugar, mirándolo y sonriendo aunque con una notoria timidez, se encontraba El.

Megatron apartó cuidadosamente a los demás y se acercó al pequeño bot, amablemente bajó para quedar a su altura y le dijo.

_- dime, ¿Quién eres? _

- _mi designación es... es Orion, Señor_; dijo sin apartar su mirada aunque retrocedió tímidamente y puso sus pequeñas manos delante suyo.

Megatron lo vio y no cabía la menor duda, era Optimus, la cara de asombro de Megatron no cesaba, se acercó a Orion y sin previo aviso lo agarro y lo abrazó, fuerte pero sin lastimarlo, no dijo nada, Orion tampoco, solamente se quedo quieto y sonrió, un poco después lo soltó delicadamente y el pequeño solo se limitó a mirarlo tranquilamente.

- _Orion, ¿sabes quién soy yo?,_ dijo Megatron sin perder su tranquilidad.

Orion negó con la cabeza mientras que los demás miraban lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Megatron se levanta, le da la espalda y se prestaba a retirarse cuando sintió dos manos pequeñas agarrar una de sus piernas por un poco debajo de la rodilla.

- No, no te vayas. Dijo Orion sin perder la timidez; - yo no sé quién eres, pero... no quiero que te vayas.

-¡Deja que te acompañe!, gritó una de las Protoformas, era rojo y con cuernitos, rompiendo con el silencio del lugar, mientras gritaba y sonreía abrazando a otro por la espalda.

-No seas metido, esto no te concierne. Dijo el recibidor del abrazo, un bot de color azul mientras su hermano gemelo de color verde se encontraba al lado.

-Megatron esbozó una pequeña sonrisa, se levantó y extendió su mano a Orion.

-Una vez más, has ganado.

Ambos se encontraban en la cima de uno de los tantos edificios cerca del Sea of Rust, Megatron no quería ser encontrado por nadie más, especialmente por los Autobots, se encontraba sentado en la orilla mientras Orion le hacía compañía en silencio de pie al lado suyo mirando el anochecer en el horizonte.

-_Siéntate Orion_, rompió con el tranquilo silencio, _Siéntate y escucha lo que tengo que decir, es una larga historia, y esta vez, no habrá mentiras. _

**FIN**


End file.
